


Pokemon GO Mini: Christmas at Harmony Center

by Windryder1



Series: Pokemon GO! Minis [6]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Blanche - Freeform, Candela - Freeform, Christmas, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Spark, harmoney center, harmony center, windryder1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windryder1/pseuds/Windryder1
Summary: ONE SHOT:  Christmas comes to Harmony Center.  We learn about the extensive Go family, and a little about Ai and Sam, the young instinct trainers.I can't believe I forgot to post this tidbit written at Christmas time.Thanks for reading. ^^





	Pokemon GO Mini: Christmas at Harmony Center

**CHRISTMAS AT HARMONY CENTER.**

“Deck the halls with purple fuzzballs! Fa la la la la, la la la la! Hand me a bow, Zipper.” 

Zipper, Spark's long time companion Pikachu, balanced on his human's shoulders and offered up the item as Spark hoisted up a fluffy pokemon in a harness.

“That's not how it goes, Spark.” Blanche took the venonat from his hands, removed the silver bow and harness, and set the little pokemon on the floor. It waddled away. “And stop putting these guys up in the hallway.”

He hopped down from the step ladder. “All right. Then you find something ball shaped and fuzzy. Really. We're running out of venonats.” he thumbed down the hallway where eight more swayed lightly, comfortable, but confused. “These seem to like it.”

She tightened her ponytail. “You don't deck the halls with purple fuzzballs.”

“But it rhymes.”

“That's not the point. You deck them with... nevermind,” she worried the bridge of her nose. “Leave the hall decking to the professionals.” 

Spark stepped aside to let Alex Go, the Mystic Go team member, march by with an odd, dangerous looking confetti canon strapped to his back on an apparatus that looked more fitting for deep sea diving. His twin sister, Amber, followed, wearing an identical steam-punk inspired contraption. “Uh... guys?”

Blanche held up her hand to stop him, then folded her arms as if to say 'just watch.' 

Both brown haired Mystic duo clicked tabs strapped to their belts. The canons released from their backpack holds. Simultaneously, the twins dropped lab goggles over their eyes, took the canons in hand, and aimed at opposite sides of the walls. Their fingers pressed over two large buttons at the top. 

Spark and Zipper covered their ears.

The makeshift confetti canons let out a loud 'pop!' Streams of decorated garland shot out to stick to the wall in perfect arches. A second round of percussive blasts sent fake snowballs splattering into the ceiling between the light fixtures. The blobs slowly began to flake away, creating a perfect drift of a light winter wonderland indoors. 

Their jaws dropped. “That...is awesome!” Spark cheered. He brushed some of the powder off his head. “What is this stuff anyway?” He licked it, wondering if it tasted like soap flakes or potato flakes. Zipper dipped his hand curiously in a small pile at his feet.

Alex pushed up his glasses by the connecting bridge. “Powdered charizard and snorlax toenails.” 

Pffft! Spark spit it out, rubbing his tongue with his fingers. 

Amber laughed and high fived her brother.

Blanche couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's dramatic antics of disgust. “It's a concentrated mix of sodium polyacrylate and water kept at freezing temperatures within a specialized gel we use to create air pockets in the pool. When this particular breed of gel encounters oxygen, it becomes adhesive, and releases the polymer flakes.”

Amber reset her canon. “We know some of the pokemon –and admittedly some of the trainers—can be as dumb as a bag of bricks, so we altered it today to be non-toxic.”

Candela strolled by through the drifting fake flakes with a box of ornaments, followed by Professor Willow's bulbasaur carrying a box of its own wrapped in vines. She snorted. “Mystic.”

Blanche followed her into the main hall while her two team members continued their tech-decking and freeing the clueless venonats. The facility didn't have a fireplace in this room, but some of the individual quarters did. That didn't stop Takashi Go of Team Instinct, and Marcus Go of Valor from using a shelf cubby in the wall as an impromptu home for hanging stockings. A box with 'socks' scrawled on it in black marker sat next to them filled with red, green, silver, blue, patterned, knitted, and patched Christmas stockings. 

Zipper hurried over to the tree where two Instinct ten year olds –Ai and Sam—balanced on stools to hang ornaments. He, Ai's Pichu and Sam's Oddish helped with the bottom row. That oddish had become popular after it brought Spark's jacket to Harmony Center to warn them of Team Rocket's attack that nearly fell the center 3 months ago.

Spark continued to lightly spit out the taste of the fake snow. The Mystic Go twins pushed into the spacious room after him to decorate the area, albeit without the ambiance of an indoor winter. He took in the scene busy with people bringing it to life with decorations. He took the box from Candela and set it on a chair, then pulled the chair over for easier access to the tree. “I think this is the first time I've seen your whole family in one room, Taki.” 

“Oh, this isn't my whole family,” he hung up a stocking with a tiny blob of that adhesive gel.

“Seriously? How many of you are there?”

“There's six of us,” Marcus added. 

“Six?!” Spark balked. “Sheesh, how did you guys manage? I can't even imagine a house with more than two people in it.”

“Very carefully,” Alex fired off some garland and a blue bulb into the corner. “We lived in something that wasn't quite a democracy, but not really a dictatorship.”  
“Where's the other two?” Candela released her arcanine to help keep Amber's mischievous meowth out of the tree.

Markus picked up another stocking. “Selene and Satoh moved to Alola after we moved here to help a professor over there.”

“Professor Kukui,” Blanche handed ornaments to the bulbasaur so it could place them on the tree with its vines. 

“Oh yeah,” Candela smirked, “Professor Abs.”

Blanche slid her an ice cold glare. “Professor Kukui,” she emphasized his name, “is a respected researcher in his field, and a colleague of Professor Willow's.” 

Candela gestured lightly. “With great abs.” 

“Christmas in Alola,” Spark mused. “Must be weird without snow.” He eyed his companion. “You'd hate it.”

Blanche rolled her eyes. “It is possible for me to enjoy myself in a setting outside ice and water, Spark.”

“Then it's settled!” Spark announced. 

Marcus's eyes flicked to his brother adorning the wall with another stocking, then back. “What's settled?”

Spark jumped up onto a chair. “The next time you guys go visit your siblings, we're coming along!” 

“Uhm...” Amber began. 

“That sounds like...,” Alex added

“A great idea.” Takashi interrupted. 

“But, Taki--” Alex began to argue, but his older brother in Valor hushed him.

“Shh!” Marcus hissed quickly through grit teeth. “They can do the work, and we can have the vacation.”

“I heard that,” Candela crossed her arms, glaring at her team member. 

Caught, Marcus flashed a sheepish grin. He knew he'd just gained 5 laps to run around the gym later on.

“Almost done,” Sam slipped an ornament onto a pine branch. 

“Wait!” Ai exclaimed. “Where's the star for the top of the tree? It was in this box a second ago.”

Zipper bounced to the top of a chair, looked around, then pointed to the wide door. “Pipipi!”

The oddish and pitchu looked to each other, nodded, then took off out of the room with Zipper. 

“Good luck, buddy!” Spark called out to them. 

“Do you think they'll find it,?” Ai sat on her stool with a snowflake ornament in her hands and pouted. “It's not Christmas without a star.”

Sam hopped down and picked up the meowth just as it pawed for a shiny ornament, its eyes twinkling in greed like the lights on the tree. “They'll find it, Ai.”

“Christmas doesn't have to have a star to be Christmas,” Blanche said. 

“Yes it does!” Ai shot back. “All the stories say so! There's always a star on the tree, and that makes it perfect.”

Sam passed over the meowth for her to hold in comfort, then looked to the others. “This is our first Christmas with a tree. She really wanted a star.”

With Harmony Center being inside its first year of life, this holiday marked the start of what they hoped would be many more. The team leaders didn't realize that it was also the first for two of their youngest live-in trainers.

Spark picked up a cookie from a nearby tray and munched on it. “Blanche is right.”

“Of course I am.” she paused. “Wait, you're agreeing with me?”

He finished off the sugar cookie and licked icing off his fingers. It tasted much better than the fake snow creating drifts in the hallway for pokemon and people to build snowmen with and shuffle through. “Yup. My favorite Christmas didn't have a star.”

“Really?” Ai hugged the meowth, who meowed at being held, though purred non the less. “What was it?”

“Well,” he grabbed another cookie and reclined in the armless chair. “It began on a cold, snowy night; one Blanche would call 'home' and Candela would call 'hell'...”

Blanche planted her palm to her face. “Oh good lord...”

Candela recognized flash back time, and waved to the group. “I'm out. Lemme know when the Dork of Christmas Past reels in the cheese.”

“Rude,” Spark glared at her back as she ducked into the snow filled hall, then turned his attention back to the two kids. “It began on cold, snowy night...”  
\-------------------  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^ You guys are the best.


End file.
